There's Something About Sang
by Ngetal Child
Summary: Nathan's day starts out fantastic but quickly spirals into a day of horrors when Sang's naivete works against him and the rest of the boys won't give him an inch.
1. Chapter 1

There's Something About Sang

Waking up from my dream that morning was one of the hardest things I had ever had to do. I didn't want to leave a willing and enthusiastic Peanut, her body perfectly molded to mine, mouth supple and tasting so damn sweet. I swear that girl went faster to my brain than even the strongest liquor could, even when I was asleep. Especially when I was asleep. The dream had been so good that when I finally awoke, groggy and hard as a rock, it took me all of a couple minutes to realize that I had slept through my alarm clock. Shit!

Kota would be wanting to leave for school in 20 minutes and I began a mad scramble to get my ass out of bed. Thankfully, I had run an Academy errand last night and had showered right after. I dropped my boxers and grabbed a set of new clothes, but my body wasn't cooperating. I glared down at my offending limb and willed it to go away. I didn't have time for a cold shower and my body blatantly ignored my will. Shit, I was going to have to take care of this. There was no way I would be able to greet Peanut like this.

At the thought of Sang, images of her beautiful face and gorgeous body trickled through my mind and I could only think, fuck it. Taking myself in hand, I set a brutal pace, thinking of Peanut all the while. I bit back making any sounds, even though I had the house all to myself. The pleasure was intense and as memories from my fantasy last night replayed in my head, it wasn't very long before my vision whited out at the intensity of my release. I had to prop myself up against the wall as I struggled to get air into my heaving lungs, my legs weak. That had been fucking intense.

As I recovered, I looked down in horror to see I had made a huge mess on the floor. And I only had ten minutes to get my shit together, just fucking great. I rushed into the bathroom and cleaned myself up really quick, throwing my clothes on and wetting my hair briefly. I grabbed a dirty towel and went back to my room with the intention of cleaning up the floor, only to freeze the second I reached my door. For there, standing in the middle of my mess and looking so damn confused was Peanut.

She turned and caught me frozen in the doorway with a deer-in-headlights look on my face and I felt my cheeks just fucking burn, I was so mortified. How the fuck was I going to explain this shit. But sometimes I forgot the scope of Peanut's innocence, because she just lightly stepped out of my puddle and smiled at me before asking a question that threw me for a loop.

"Good morning, Honey, I was trying to sneak up on you and surprise you before school. I accidentally stepped in...whatever that was. Did you spill something?"

I felt a rush of relief at her naivete along with the easy out she had just given me. A movie plot popped into my head and suddenly I knew what I was going to say. "Um, yeah Peanut. I was half asleep this morning and I accidentally dumped some of my hair gel on the floor. I was actually just about to clean it up."

I raised the towel I had in my hand as explanation and moved around her to quickly swipe up the mess. 'Thank God, crisis averted' I thought to myself. But then the worst thing that could ever happen did. As I turned to throw the dirty towel in my hamper, Peanut got this curious look on her face and darted out a hand, swiping at the mess until she had a decent amount. Oh, shit!

"Peanut, um, I mean, honey, what are you doing. You don't want that stuff baby, let's just wash that off your hand, okay?"

But noooooo, it couldn't be that simple, could it? Today had to be the day that Peanut was feeling fucking mischievous, because she darted under my outstretched hand and rushed to the bathroom before I could stop her. I rushed after her after I had recovered from my shock, but I was too damn late. She had rubbed my shit all through her hair and began to fucking style it and I thought I was going to have a stroke or something. Oh God. Peanut had my junk in her hair right now. Sang had it all throughout her hair and when she asked me the name of the "hair gel", I stuttered out the first thing that popped into my head.

"Es-escencia del Jengibre."

Did I really just fucking say that? Essence of Ginger? I mean, what the fuck Nathan, you are so fucking retarded! A honk from outside of the house caught my attention and I knew I was dead. Sang had my shit in her hair and now she was going to school and the guys were going to fucking neuter me. As Sang appraised herself in the mirror, looking so fucking cute despite how fucked up this whole thing was, she turned to me and tilted her head in that way I loved.

"So? How do I look, Honey? I think I like it!"

And being the idiot that I am, I ended up stuttering out an answer and then we were rushing out the door. Maybe I would get lucky and no one would notice? I knew my face was flaming red in my mortification and after getting Peanut situated, I rushed to get into the car. I refused to look at Kota as he greeted us both, but damn him if he wasn't the most observant son of a bitch alive.

"Sang, honey, what's up with your hair?"

"Honey spilled his hair gel this morning and I decided to use some so it wouldn't go to waste. Does it look bad?"

"No, not bad, just really different. Nathan?"

The command in my name was meant for me to look at Kota and I wanted to fight it, I really did. But I was too used to obeying that tone, so with utmost misery, I turned my attention to him. His eyebrows were raised in question as he began backing out, asking the one question I really didn't want to answer. Because Kota had known me for practically ever. He knew I never used hair gel and he was curious at my reaction. I couldn't look into his inquisitive eyes any longer and just mouthed a movie title his way, the same movie I had gotten the hair gel idea from in the first place. I should have known that was a stupid idea. After all, it hadn't worked out that well for the main guy in that movie either.

I knew the second Kota caught onto the meaning of my words, because he slammed on the breaks in the middle of the road. The force jerked me forward, my seat belt locking me in place. Thankfully, we were on an empty street, or we would have caused an accident. Peanut began asking what was wrong and I forced myself to turn to face Kota. He was gaping at me, blatant shock and horror on his suddenly pale face. Disbelief was clear in his expression and as I felt myself redden further, his mouth moved in silent words. I knew he was counting to himself as he always did. Well, shit. I was so fucking dead right now.

Sang's concerned voice popped up again from the back and Kota forced himself to turn back to the road, his jaw twitching every so often and his knuckles white on the steering wheel he was gripping so hard. I just sunk into my seat miserably and counted off the precious seconds I had left to live. We had been late to school, so it took us longer to park than normal. We dropped Sang off in her homeroom and then Kota was dragging me to the nearest bathroom and I just let it happen. I had long since accepted that I was dead after today, so why wait? At least it wasn't North, I thought to myself.

Kota was pacing back in forth in front of me like a mad man, counting softly under his breath. At thirty, he whirled around to face me and I almost wanted to laugh at his disturbed expression.

"Mind explaining to me why Sang has your...THAT... in her hair this morning? I mean, really, Nathan? What the- I mean, I can't even- I mean, really?"

I wanted to just fucking die and sink into the floor right then, I was so mortified. I knew my face was scarlet red and it felt like you could make an omelet on my face, it was so hot. Haltingly, I explained what had happened and by the end, Kota was looking at me in blatant pity. He pinched his fingers on the bridge of his nose as he let out a deep sigh.

"Well, I guess there's nothing we can do about it now. Let's just hope no one else figures it out before the day is over. And next time Nathan? Just keep it in your pants. I don't care if you suffer all day for it, do you understand me?"

I gave my consent as I desperately hoped that no one else would figure it out. I mean, her hair didn't look bad and Gabriel might complain, but he would think it was hair gel unless he was told otherwise, right? And no one else was a hair expert, so I just needed to get through the day and not tip of the others. That should be easy, right?

Oh, of course not, that would be way too damn easy. By third period, North marched into the classroom, a storm of rage painting his expression and I just knew he had figured it out somehow. Sang followed in his wake as he marched over to me and socked me in the arm. Really fucking hard and it hurt. I rubbed at my aching arm as he snarled down at me.

"Escencia del Jengibre? Really, Nathan? What the fuck is wrong with you? I swear I am so tempted to fucking strangle you right now, you have no idea how close I am."

"North, why are you so angry? It's just hair gel. If you don't like my hair like this, I won't do it again. Is it really that bad? Luke and Gabriel didn't seem to be very happy with it either."

North's rage sputtered out in the face of Sang's confused and hurt expression and he was suddenly soothing her as he shot me glares over her shoulder. I just groaned and dropped my blazing face on my desk with a loud thunk. Kota, North, Luke, AND Gabriel were all in the know now and I'm sure the rest of them are not that far behind. Forget dead. I was going to disappear with nary a trace to be seen after they all got a hold of me. And then I realized who Peanut had next for class and my heart just stopped.

Oh fucking Christ on a stick, Mr. Blackbourne was going to fucking eviscerate me. The Doc might laugh and tease me mercilessly when he finds our, but Mr. Blackbourne? I shuddered to even imagine what his reaction was going to be. And he would find out, there was zero doubt in my mind about that. That man was scary observant and he would catch on lightening fast. I said a silent prayer for someone to have mercy on my soul as I tuned out the rest of the geometry lesson and willed the ground to just open up and swallow me whole. Anything to avoid the rest of this day.

After class, North took off with Sang to escort her to her time with Mr. Blackbourne, shooting a final glare my way. It promised that this wasn't over and I debated about skipping school for the hundredth time that day. Instead, I forced myself to go to find a quiet area for my study period and finish up my Spanish homework, knowing that I would be in greater trouble if I left without telling anyone. I would just have to suck it up and face the consequences of this morning. I mean, Kota had been sympathetic in the end, maybe the rest of them would be too once they heard the whole story. Lunch was next and it would be time to face the guys and I was sure that if they didn't all know now, they would know soon enough.

I was just gathering my textbook and school supplies when I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I had been expecting an onslaught of angry texts and jibes from the others all morning, but my phone had been suspiciously silent. Maybe they had just been too angry to rag on me and now they were ready for blood. I fought down my dread as I swiped across the screen to read my text. The air rushed out of my lungs and I felt like I had just been slugged in the gut, hard.

Mr. Blackbourne: Family meeting at 6 pm sharp. Do not be late.

The 'or else' was implied on the end of that message. Oh fuck fuck fuckity fuck! Mr. Blackbourne must've been PISSED! Well, that does it, I was officially a dead man walking. It was going to be like a school of sharks in a feeding frenzy and I was the chub, all nice and bloody. I reluctantly made my way to our normal courtyard area and the second I came into view, six pairs of eyes fell on me in perfect synchronicity. They ranged from blatant amusement(Luke and Silas) to murderous(North) to outrage (Gabriel) and finally full on pity (Kota and Victor). Well, at least I had more people sympathetic or entertained than those out for my blood.

Sang seemed oblivious to the odd tense nature of our lunch or the flurry of silent accusations and questions flying over her head. By the end of it, I was about ready to strangle Luke or Silas. They had been making sly innuendos all lunch and it was only by the grace of the powers-that-be and Sang's naivete that she had not caught on by now. Luke's opening quip of 'Hey Nathan, how's it cumming along today?' was just the first of many that I had to endure through out the lunch. Silas was quick to join right in with one of his own. 'Yeah, Nathan, how's it cumming along, I heard you made quite the mess this morning and aggele mou was nice enough to help you clean it up. You shouldn't waste hair gel like that, so wasteful.' I went so deep red in mortification that Peanut began freaking out, asking if I was okay. Luke and Silas were just grinning like the evil sons of bitches they were, with Gabriel joining right in.

"Hey, Trouble, next time you want to style your hair, just ask me, okay? Nathan's..."product" isn't really good quality, trust me." I flipped him off and the rest of the guys just laughed at my embarrassment. The only thing that was keeping me from dying right then and there was Sang's blessed ignorance.

"Okay, Meanie. Can I use yours next time?"

I choked on my sandwich at Peanut's innocent question and I wasn't the only one. Gabriel turned bright red and the rest of us struggled to clear our airways at the implication of the question. Maybe ignorance wasn't so blissful after all. It was going to get us all killed, myself first and foremost. Sang just looked on in complete confusion as we struggled to regain our composure. Fuck if this day wasn't the worst of my life, ever.

"Sang, sugar plum, you can use my "product" anytime."

North slugged Luke in the arm for his cheek as he wagged his eyebrows at her, but Peanut only looked more confused as the rest of them laughed. I couldn't really find it funny, as they were taking digs at my expense. My appetite was officially gone and I just chucked the remainder of my food in the garbage. I sent Kota a pleading look and though he grimaced back, his sympathy clear, he made no efforts to stop the ribbing. North, the sadistic bastard, was just sitting back and letting the others do his dirty work. His eyes still promised retribution, but I had a feeling he was waiting for the family meeting tonight to dish it out.

The second that lunch was over, I popped up as fast as I could, intent on getting the fuck away from the asses I called brothers. Unfortunately, I was stuck with Luke and Gabriel next period and they just wouldn't shut up. If I heard one more fucking cum joke or innuendo, I was going to fucking scream! To make matters worse, the teacher kept asking if I was feeling okay or if I had a fever, which only made to jackass twins snicker even harder.

After that grueling hour, I was able to at least get rid of Dumb even if I had to take Dumber along with me to P.E. I had the impression that because this whole thing affected Sang's hair, he was taking personal offense over this mornings disaster. It didn't matter that I had done literally everything I could to try to stop her, he still blamed me. He knew how she could be when she wanted to be stubborn. He experienced it enough, but he refused to let me off the hook. Before I could begin changing into my P.E. clothes, I felt my phone buzz once again and I checked it out of habit.

Doc: You know, as funny as There's Something About Mary was, I never thought I'd see that happen in real life. I don't know whether to be amused, disturbed, or proud. Leaning more to the latter, to be honest. I'll make a Jedi out of you yet, my young padawan. See you at the family meeting. ;)

A fucking winky face? Was he fucking serious? I just knew the bastard was laughing his ass off and I was mortified all over again. I rushed into getting changed for P.E., silently enduring Gabriel's taunts and reprimands and scarlet once again. Thank God this day was almost over. Nobody else in the school had noticed anything out of the ordinary, though some people had commented on Sang's new "hairstyle". And miracle of all miracles? Somehow Peanut had remained completely oblivious all day. She just needed to stay that way until we got her home because I knew that Gabriel would have her in the bathroom the second we parked, washing her hair clean.

Then I would just have to endure a grueling family meeting, accept whatever lecture or punishment Mr. Blackbourne saw fit to dish out, and then I could just forget this whole day ever happened. I knew the others would remember it enough for me anyways. The entire gym had been set up into different circuits and we were all paired up. Gabriel kept getting in cheap shots, but I just worked at tuning him out. We were doing pullups in sync, counting off when I saw Peanut's partner, an athletic girl with short hair, suddenly lean in closely and looked at her hair.

I tensed as her face went from confused to startled and she started saying something to Sang. I watched in terror as Sang's face went from confused to shocked to horrified in under a minute. Her cheeks flamed brightly and she raised a hesitant hand to her hair, touching it lightly before jerking it away. Oh, fucking hell. As soon as Peanut glanced my way, I could see the mortified question and a frantic hope that this wasn't happening clearly in her eyes from across the room. Seeing my own flaming cheeks and obvious embarrassment, she whirled away and wouldn't look at me for the rest of the period.

Fucking shit! Why?! We had been so close and someone had to tell Peanut the truth now? At the finish line, practically. A low whistle from the side drew my attention and Gabriel appeared to be fighting his amusement and his sympathy. Well fuck him and his pity. Neither of us spoke the rest of the class period and Peanut refused to look at either of us. She was darting to the locker room the second the class ended and I could only rush to get showered and changed, hoping to catch Peanut and apologize.

Despite my efforts, she somehow still beat us because she wasn't waiting for us outside and I got a notification from Victor that he had her and would be taking her home. Gabriel was going to ride back with Kota and I instead. I just groaned into my hands at how fucked up this day was turning out to be. How in the hell was I ever going to be able to look at Peanut ever again? And all that Gabriel had to say?

"Well, at least she didn't hit you or anything."

Are you fucking kidding me? My world just imploded with mortification as the girl of my dreams, literally, found out that she has been sporting my jizz in her hair all day. She couldn't even look at me or face me and I was pretty sure she would never talk to me again and all he could say was that bullshit? He just sheepishly shrugged his shoulders at my expression and lead the way to Kota's car. Kota must've either heard from Victor already or read what had happened off of my expression, because he got into the car without any questions and left me to die wallowing in my misery in peace in the back of the car.

The car ride was dead silent with neither of the others interrupting my self flagellation. Victor's car was parked in Kota's driveway by the time we got there and I rushed inside to find out how bad it really was. One look at Victor's face and I knew it was really fucking bad, judging by the complete and total concerned sympathy he was sending my way. Fuckity fuck fuck fuck! He cut off any questions we might have had with a swipe of his hand.

"Princess asked to be left alone for the night and I dropped her off at her house. I thought it wise to let her have her space, considering the, uh, events of the day. She's in the bathroom, cleaning up right now, so she's safe."

I just collapsed onto the couch and pressed the heels of my hand into my eyes until sparks danced across my eyelids. The others just left me alone to my wallowing until about 5:20. Kota nudged me to get my attention. I didn't have to move my arms from over my eyes to know that he was wanting me to get up. It was time to head off to the family meeting and I just didn't care what Mr. Blackbourne had to say anymore. Nothing could be worse then what had just happened. Time to face my imminent demise.

We all filtered into our seats at Victor's house and for once, we were all dead silent. I couldn't even look at the others after I got situated. I was so very ready for this entire day to be over with. A clearing of the throat drew my attention to Mr. Blackbourne who stood at the head of the table, his expression carefully neutral with his hands behind his back. I couldn't read the expression in his steel gray eyes as they passed over us all and landed on me for a moment. The Doc, on the other hand, was all too easy to read. He was practically brimming with the extent of his amusement, a wide grin plastered across his face and a damn twinkle in his fucking eyes. Bastard.

"I'm sure we are all aware as to why we are here tonight. But before we address our main issue of concern, how is Miss Sorenson, Mr. Morgan?"

"Um, well, she seemed pretty embarrassed the last time I saw her. I got a text from her after the last period of the day asking for a ride home. She wouldn't look me in the eye and after I got to her house, she asked to be left alone. She said she'll she us tomorrow, so that's something at least."

At this last part he shot me a look and gave me a grimace that might have been meant as a smile. Yeah, right, it was something indeed. I just looked away from Victor's gaze and looked desperately anywhere but at the others. But of course, Mr. Blackbourne wouldn't let me off the hook for this.

"Quite. I'll have a talk with Miss. Sorenson tomorrow when I have my class time with her. Now, Mr. Griffin, I'm sure we are all on pins and needles wondering how this whole thing came about. Care to enlighten us on the matter?"

If I didn't know any better, I would swear that there was a twinkle of amusement in eyes in his otherwise stoic expression. A fucking twinkle, but the second I looked to make sure, he merely raise his eyebrows at me expectantly. So for the second time today, I recounted the whole sordid details of my morning, drowning in my embarrassment and answering all of the questions thrown my way. North in particular shot me as many difficult and embarrassing questions as he could, a sadistic smirk on his face the whole time. I'd almost prefer he gave me a good pounding instead. By the time I was finished, I felt emotionally, mentally, and physically drained. And did I get any mercy? Fuck no, of course not. The Doc's grin had evolved into the widest fucking smirk over the course of my pathetic tale and when I finished, he just tutted at me and wagged a finger in my direction.

"Oh, how naughty, naughty of you Nathan. To defile the innocence of our fair princess in such a manner. For shame, you cad! For shame!"

Snorts of amusement raced through the room and the Doc's eyes just glittered merrily in response. I wanted to wipe his fucking smug smirk off his face, but I knew he'd kick my ass if I tried. The Doc could take even Silas down if he wanted too and he fought dirty as hell. He seemed to read my expression and only grinned wider and winked at me. Mr. Blackbourne appeared to take some pity on me, however and spoke up. At least, I thought it was pity at first. I should have known better.

"Well, this whole event has been, well, let's just say it's been a learning experience for us all. Boys, new rule. Keep your shit under wrap and use a cold shower next time. And if you don't have time? Just suffer, for all of ours' and Miss Sorenson's sake. I'm sure that's not a new experience for any of us at this point. Anyone have any problems with that? No? Good. And Mr. Griffin? Next time, don't get any ideas from a comedy, hmmm? They're foolhardy at the best of times and downright ludicrous for the rest, wouldn't you say."

I was not hallucinating this time as a glimmer of amusement entered his eyes and his lips quirked slightly at the side. As the rest of the team broke into laughter, I dropped my flaming face onto the table with a loud thunk and just died. Fuck my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimier: Sang and all the gang come from CL Stone's beautiful mind, not mine!

AN: Here is Kota and North's 'lightbulb" moments! Hope you all enjoy. Warning for North's foul mouth and thoughts! Please let me know what you think!

There's Something About Sang 1.25

I lightly tapped my fingers in time to the soft rock station that was playing over the radio as I waited in Nathan's driveway. I started humming lightly to the lyrics and sent a quick glance to the clock in my dashboard, which had me immediately frowning. We were running late this morning and at this rate, parking was going to suck. Sang had texted me fifteen minutes ago saying she was going to try to surprise Nathan and to pick her up at his house. I chuckled to myself at the thought of her startling Nathan, loving her mischievous side.

I waited as patiently as I could and has just reached for my cell and began texting Nathan to hurry up when movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I saw Sang hurry walk out the door with a large, pleased smile on her face. I noticed immediately that her hair was looking very different than she normally had it. There were strands falling almost stiffly around her face and her hair had an oddly mussed look to it. It really didn't look that bad, I had to admit. It gave Sang an edgy look and I couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was as I quickly counted her ten fingers and ten toes as I always did when I first saw her in the morning.

My attention drifted to Nathan and I was instantly alarmed to see how violently red he was at the moment. His face appeared almost pained and he refused to meet my eyes as he silently opened the door for Sang. Nathan quickly scrambled into the passenger seat and continued to actively ignore my attempts to get his attention. Pursing my lips a little at his odd behavior, I sent out a greeting to them both. After receiving a chirped hello from Sang and a grumbled mess that passed for a greeting from Nathan, I returned my focus to Sang's hairstyle.

"Sang, sweetie, what's up with your hair?"

"Honey spilled his hair gel this morning and I decided to use some so it wouldn't go to waste. Does it look bad?"

I instantly felt my curiosity spike at Sang's response. I had known Nathan from practically birth and never once had I known him to use hair gel. He was always more of a 'let it hang as it does naturally' kind of guy, unless Gabriel was dressing him up. Between that fact and his current bizarre behavior, I knew something was going on here and I intended to find out what it was, immediately. But first, I had to quickly assuage the growing look of concern of Sang's pretty face, her eyebrows pulled down into a small 'v' and her lips pouting slightly. Damn, she was adorable even when she was upset.

"No, not bad, just really different. Nathan?"

I turned my attention back to Nathan and watched in bemusement as Nathan appeared to be fighting an intense internal debate. I continued to shoot glances his way as I began to back out of Nathan's driveway and began making the drive to school. He finally met my questioning look and he looked so completely miserable that I was beginning to get concerned. Was he okay? Was he feeling sick? Did he hurt anywhere? Had he been injured on his last assignment? As my concern deepened, Nathan dropped his eyes from mine after only a few short moments and he mouthed something at me. Something…about…Mary? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

It took me only a few short moments to realize he had just mouthed a movie title and I quickly ran through the plot, trying desperately to understand what he was referencing. It was a comedy, I remembered, but what doe…? Oh shit! A scene from the movie popped into my head and I wanted to desperately dismiss that as the point Nathan was trying to get at.

My thoughts had taken place in only a few short moments and then the implications of Sang's new hairstyle and Nathan's actions made sudden, horrific sense. In my complete shock, I slammed on the brakes and turned to face Nathan, suddenly desperate for him to deny the conclusion I had reached. I couldn't be right after all, stuff like this only happens in the movies! I ignored Sang's worried questions and felt myself just gape at Nathan like a damn fish, my mouth opening and closing as I tried to find the words to ask Nathan about what the hell he was thinking. Suddenly I couldn't look at him anymore or I would lose the very thin level of control I had right now.

Turning my attention back to the road, I began to frantically recite all of the prime numbers in my head. If I didn't calm myself down, I was going to burst a vessel and then I was going to murder Nathan. It all made perfect and terrible sense to me now. The main guy in the movie had shot his load into the bathroom sink right before the girl of his dreams, Mary, had stopped by unexpectedly. Seeing the mess in the sink, she had asked him what it was and he had lied and claimed it was hair gel. Mary had then swept some of the "gel" into her bangs and they had comically stood straight up. Cue the laughs and chuckles all around.

The similarities to this current situation and that movie were perfectly clear to me. Sang had set off to catch Nathan by surprise in the morning before school. Nathan…well Nathan was a guy and mornings could suck a lot after a good dream or two. If Nathan had needed to take care of, well take care of business, then I can only imagine that Sang caught him by even more of a surprise then she intended. Nathan would have been panicked and would have come up with an excuse of spilled "hair gel" and Sang had scooped some up and …Oh …My….GOD! Sang had Nathan's junk in her hair and I felt like I was about to scream or throw up. Or maybe do one then the other, in no particular order. I wasn't quite sure yet.

The entire ride to school passed in a blur of me frantically trying to circumvent my straying thoughts and counting anything and everything I could to keep my breathing even and my hands on the steering wheel and away from Nathan's neck. I couldn't look at either Sang or Nathan as I parked. Sang, because all I'd be able to see was her hair encased in cum and Nathan because I really shouldn't punch him out first thing in the morning, even if he deserved it. I waited until we dropped Sang off in homeroom before I was frantically dragging him to the nearest men's bathroom. I really could care less at this point if we missed first period.

I had worked myself up into a raging frenzy by this point and I was struggling to calm myself down. As I paced back and forth frenetically, I started counting my steps, willing my head to stop whirling around in circles and to finally get some answers out of the silent and scarlet-faced Nathan.

"Mind explaining to me why Sang has your...THAT... in her hair this morning? I mean, really, Nathan? What the- I mean, I can't even- I mean, really?"

Okay, so maybe I wasn't able to calm myself down THAT well and maybe I wasn't being my most articulate, but there was no way Nathan could misconstrue what I meant at this point. Judging from the complete mortification and resignation that crossed him face, he knew exactly what I was talking about and how royally screwed he was at this point. Reluctantly and with stuttered speech, I heard the entire sordid tale from Nathan.

I couldn't really be angry about him waking up with morning wood, because, hell, I was a guy and that was just a fact of life. Especially since Sang had entered all of our lives. By the part where he found Sang standing directly in his mess, I felt my anger begin to drain away. Pity set in about the moment when Sang darted away from him playfully and "styled" her hair. As Nathan spewed out the last of the whole nightmare, he looked so completely and utterly ashamed, embarrassed, and guilty that I had to forgive him instantly.

I released a long sigh as I pinched the bridge of my nose, pushing my glasses up, in an attempt to curb my rising headache. Already I could feel a light pounding behind my left eye that foretold of a wicked migraine if let it continue. When I heard all the facts, I really couldn't blame Nathan any longer. He had done what he thought would get him to school faster and to not delay the rest of us. It was bad luck that he slept in and even worse luck that Sang chose today of all days to make a surprise morning greeting.

"Well, I guess there's nothing we can do about it now. Let's just hope no one else figures it out before the day is over. And next time Nathan? Just keep it in your pants. I don't care if you suffer all day for it, do you understand me?"

Nathan was quick to concede to my order and I watched as he hurried off to his own homeroom, appearing desperate to get away from me. I couldn't help but hope for his sake that the others just took the hair gel excuse and ignore Sang's unusual hairstyle as a weird aberration. Oh, who am I kidding? I wouldn't be surprised if the others figured it out by lunch. I shook my head as I set off for my own class, a small bubble of amusement rising up. As soon as North and Gabriel found out, Nathan was a dead man walking and they would make it hurt. I giggled lightly to myself as I remembered that Sang had class with Mr. Blackbourne too. 'Well, Nathan,' I thought with amusement, 'it's been nice knowing you!'

I shared an anxious glance with Luke for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour. We had all arrived to Ashley Waters at our normal time only to find Kota, Nathan and Sang still missing. Kota had instantly responded to my concerned text, lowering my anxiety a few levels by stating that they were running late this morning. That was the last I had heard from him or any of them this morning and now I was about ready to ditch homeroom and hunt them all down.

The clock read two minutes to the start of class and Sang baby had yet to show up. If she didn't appear within that narrow time frame, I was going to just fucking get up and walk out of this fucking class and head straight to Mr. Blackbourne. At ten seconds to the bell, Sang darted into the classroom and I felt that tight knot of anxiety that had been building in my chest relax instantly. As she walked towards us, I sent her a small smile as she beamed in my direction. It took me a moment to notice her unusual hair style and I could see my own confusion reflected in Luke's face. He turned sideways to address her.

"Hey, honey bunches, what's up with the new hair-do?"

At his question, Sang just perked up more and looked so damn happy and proud for some reason. "Do you like it? I did it myself! I used some of Nathan's hair gel this morning because he had spilled it on the floor and I didn't want to waste any."

"Well, it looks different, but not too bad, I guess," was Luke's reply to her question, obviously not wanting to insult Sang but not the most thrilled looking at it either.

Me on the other hand? I immediately caught onto a glaring discrepancy in what Sang had just said. As long as I could remember, Nathan had never used hair gel without Gabe's pestering, nor had he ever shown any indication of wanting to start using it now. Leaning forward I caught Sang's attention and asked her my burning question.

"Sang baby, it looks fine. You kind of used a little too much, but it's okay. Now what was the name of the hair gel of his?"

Sang got a thoughtful look on her face and she scrunched her nose in the most fucking adorable way as she concentrated. "Um, it was Escencia del Jen…jen, something. I can't quite remember."

At Sang's words, I felt the beginning of a pit of unease thread through my system. Essence of something? As I flashed through my basic knowledge of Spanish, trying to figure out what she had been trying to say, an idea popped into my head. Oh, I better be fucking wrong about this, I thought to myself. If not, I was going to fucking skin Nathan alive.

"Sang baby, was it Essencia del Jengibre?"

And wouldn't you know it? It fucking was. Sang's face cleared as she nodded back at me excitedly. Oh, no fucking way! I desperately reassessed Sang's hair, seeing the glaring evidence that I so wanted to deny and literally saw red. Essence of ginger my fucking ass! Holy fucking shit! How in the fuck did Nathan's cum get all the fuck in Sang's hair? I felt my pulse just sky-rocket as I continued to glare at the shit in Sang's hair, attempting to will it away. I must have looked frightening, because both Sang and Luke were staring at me strangely and in growing concern.

I couldn't speak at the moment, because if I opened my mouth, I would be releasing a vitriolic stream of obscenities against Nathan that would never end and would surely get my ass put into detention. My hands kept flexing into fists at a frantic rate and I knew I was breathing heavily. Oh, I was going to fucking rip Nathan a new asshole and when I was finished with that, I was going to rip his balls out from his fucking throat. Then he wouldn't have this issue ever again. What kind of sick, perverted fucking shit was he trying to pull?

"North? North, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Dude, what the hell man? Take a chill pill. You look like you're about to burst a blood vessel."

"Miss Sorenson, Mr. Taylor, am I boring you with my lecture?"

I had never been more fucking grateful to a teacher for being a rude ass to me before, but I really couldn't answer their looks of concern and questions right now. My control was wearing perilously thin and the slightest provocation was going to make me fucking snap. The teacher turned to face me, a question in his eyes, but I just sent him my heaviest, darkest glare. He must have read the clear warning in my eyes, because he wisely backed the fuck off and returned to the front of the room.

Luke had a clear question in his eyes after the teacher resumed blabbing on about the normal inane shit he blabbed about, but I just shook my head at him in response. Not now dammit, I told him silently. Sang kept shooting me the most pitifully confused and concerned glances through out the class period and it was only because she looked so much like a damn kicked puppy that I began to force myself to calm down.

By the end of that period, I was able to see clearly again and my breathing had returned to normal. I was able to relax my previously clenched fists and my adrenaline rush had drained away. I was still raging pissed, but I had a much tighter lid on it now. There was no need for me to take out my anger on Sang or Luke when they had done jack shit to deserve it. As soon as the class ended, I reached out and tapped Sang on her tiny shoulders.

"Sang baby, I'm fine now. I was mad about something and I didn't want to snap at you, okay?"

"If your sure…?" Her voice trailed off in uncertainty and I did my best to give her a normal smile. It must have succeeded somehow, because she relaxed and looked immediately relieved. Shit, I had really made her worried. Now I was feeling like a fucking shithead and that further pushed down my anger. Luke bumped my shoulder lightly and I could see him trying to make sure I was really okay for now. Satisfied, he gave me a small nod, his look promising that we would talk about this later. I rolled my eyes at his stupid "big brother" display that he only did rarely, thankfully. Sang giggled at our interaction and I gave her a quick hug goodbye before sending her off with Luke to their English class.

I watched her walk out of my sight before heading off to my own second period. Along the way, a flash of red hair drew my attention and I was instantly on the alert. It ended up being a false alarm, some fucking dweeb who was hustling down the hallway in the opposite direction, but my newfound calm was instantly shoved aside. I had been working so hard at not thinking about the fact that somehow, Sang baby had ended up with a load of Nathan's fucking cum in her hair. IN…HER…GODDAMN...HAIR!

How fucking sick was that? If it weren't for the fact that Sang was obviously oblivious as to what it really was, I would have hunted Nathan down the second I figured this shit out. I was back to being raging pissed as I stalked my way to my next class. People seemed to pick up on the fuck off vibes I was exuding in waves and they parted in front of me like the goddamn Red Sea. One kid obviously didn't get the memo and was stupidly standing right in my path, typing at his fucking phone.

I glared down at the fucking pissant and he remained oblivious until a growl of pure irritation rumbled through my chest. I was pissed off, running late to class, and this fucker was being an asshole and blocking my path. The idiot looked up at me with the most retarded deer-in-headlight look possible. When he still hadn't moved after five seconds, I had finally reached the end of my already very short fuse. It was his own fucking fault for standing in my way.

"Get the fuck out of my way you fucking cock-sucking, microbe brained, shitstain pissant cunt before I rearrange your shitty fucking face!" I was practically bellowing down at his now cowering form, spittle flying. Before I could make good on my promise, because the fuckwad was STILL standing in my way, his face as blank and dumb as a fucking cow, a familiar grip was on my shoulder and swinging me around. Silas glared at the idiot, who finally appeared to pull a brain cell out of thin air and realize it was in his best interest to get out of my way.

Turning his intense eyes my way, Silas demanded an explanation. I could see concern and confusion warring in his dark eyes and suddenly, I just had to tell someone about what was going on. About why I was so raging fucking pissed that I was about ready to obliterate the next person who got into my way. Switching to Greek, I blurted it all out in one long rush.

"(Sang has Nathan's fucking jizz in her hair. She thinks it's hair gel and it's fucking everywhere! And do you know what the motherfucker said the hair gel was called? Essence of Ginger, only in Spanish! Essence of ginger my fucking ass! I am about ready to wring his fucking NECK! I mean, can you believe the fucking nerve of that guy?)"

I looked expectantly at Silas, waiting for him to get pissed too and join me in my quest to neuter Nathan before the end of the day. What I wasn't expecting was for Silas to start howling with laughter. Was he fucking serious right now? How was this in any way, shape, or form funny? Sang had Nathan's shit in her hair, at school, in front of EVERYBODY! This was a motherfucking disaster, and all Silas could do was laugh?

I glared down at my supposed best friend, who was now laughing so hard that he was hunched over, cradling his stomach, gasping for breath. I was getting less and less amused as the minutes passed, having long since given up on making it to class on time by this point. Silas seemed to recover himself a little and looked up a me, tears leaking from his fucking merry eyes, small giggles bursting out sporadically.

"(You can't…you can't be serious? For real? His …..his cum 'giggle' in her hair? And agelle doesn't 'snort' know? 'Giggle' and essence…of..f GINGER?)"

At my incredulous expression, Silas just started fucking roaring in laughter all over again like a fucking mad man. People were giving us a wide berth and shooting us confused expressions. Suddenly fucking sick of all of this shit, I just spun away from Silas and marched down the hall to my next class. When I got my hands on Nathan, he was going to fucking explain this whole fucking mess or else. In the mean time, Silas called out after me, breathless with laughter.

"(Come on North, don't be like that! If you wanted Sang to use yours, just ask next time")

I flipped him off over my shoulder before wrenching the door to outside open. As I stormed away, my rage simmering to a potent and roiling boil, I could hear Silas hooting with laughter like the fucking asshole he is. Fuck him and his fucking smarmy bullshit. The next time I saw Nathan, I was going to punch that dipshit for ever allowing this whole fucking mess to start in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

Now on to Mr. Lucian Taylor and Mr. Gabriel Coleman. I took immense pleasure writing this section. A warning for Gabriel's EXTREMELY colorful language and I hope you all enjoy. As always, let me know what you all think!

There's Something About Sang-1.5

As we made our way to our English class, the crowds pushed Sang further into my side. In response, I just looped an arm around her tiny shoulders and kept her pressed into my side. She beamed up at me and snuggled even further in as she continued to prattle on about North's bizarre behavior during homeroom. I had been immensely concerned at the way North had completely shut down, his face turning an almost purple color, his tendons in his neck in stark relief.

He had been practically silently screaming at everyone to just leave him the fuck alone, which the teacher had thankfully picked up on. Sang and I had continued to shoot him worried and confused glances all class period and I watched as he slowly calmed himself down from whatever had enraged him. I knew it had something to do with Sang's, uh, interesting new hairstyle and the hair gel she had used from Nathan.

As I navigated us through the crowded hallways, I was caught by surprise when someone was roughly shoved into my open side, which pushed me into Sang. I caught myself from bowling her over just barely, but I felt my cheek slam none to gently into the top of Sang's head. I felt the top of her gel incased hair crunch under the impact, but what caught me by complete surprise was that I felt some moisture smear across my cheek. I winced at the feeling and promised myself to tell Sang to use a little less gel next time.

After I had secured Sang and made sure that there wasn't a fight breaking out in the hallways, I swiped at the moisture on my cheek. Looking down at my fingers, I froze in stunned shock. That did not look like hair gel on my hand. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it looked a lot like…but that was impossible, wasn't it? I mean, how in the world would Sang have gotten that of all things in her hair. I could hear Sang asking me if I was all right, but I just reassured her, distracted by the thoughts running through my head. Gingerly, I raise the small glob to my nose and took a small sniff. Oh fuck! Oh, gross!

Oh, you have got to be kidding me! This was fucking cum! I fought back my instant urge to gag and pulled a concerned Sang behind me to the nearest drinking fountain I could find. I shouldered the person currently using it out of the way, ignoring their indignant cry and Sang's panicked questions and frantically rubbed my hands and face clean under the flow of water. Who gave a shit if it wasn't the most hygienic place to clean up in, I wasn't having that on my hand or face a second more.

"Luke! What's going on? You're starting to worry me!"

"It's nothing Sugar plum, just got something gross on my face and hand. Do me a favor though, okay? Never use that drinking fountain ever again, you'll catch some disease."

As Sang shot me a confused look, I pulled out a small bottle of antibacterial gel and plopped a small glob on my hand and began to enthusiastically rub it in. Just to be careful, I rubbed at my cheek to kill as much of that shit as I can. I picked up Sang's hand as she nodded in response, turning to look at the fountain I had just used, placing a small dollop in her tiny hands. She appeared to shrug off my behavior as odd and rubbed in the gel as she gave me a quizzical smile. I ignored the indignant male exclamation of the next water fountain user, who apparently was VERY aware of what was stuck in the drain, and tugged Sang to my side once more.

Now that I was completely clued into what was going on, I remember North's question regarding the name of the "hair gel" that Nathan "spilled". Escencia del Jengibre. I knew enough to catch essence of, but now I completely understood what the last part must have meant and the cause of North's enraged reaction in class. Now that I didn't have Nathan's junk all over, my revulsion was draining away and amusement was rising up.

Oh, boy did I want to hear how this whole event had come about! Based off of Sang's claim that is was hair gel, Nathan must have been caught unaware and blabbed out the first thing that popped into his head. And Sang, being so completely naïve and ignorant to so many things must have been none the wiser. I wonder if Kota knew yet? And Gabe was going to completely and utterly lose his shit at how Sang's hair was anyways, but the moment he figured out exactly what was in her hair? Oh he was going to go fucking ballistic! Oh, this was just too, too perfect. It was going to be so completely and utterly hilarious!

I knew I had a crazy smile plastered across my face as we finally managed to reach our English class and we made our way over to our seats. Sang greeted Kota and Gabriel in her chipper way and I just waited for the impending explosion. I didn't have to wait very long.

"Trouble, oh my fucking God! What the hell happened to your hair? What the fuck is in your hair? Oh, hell no!"

The look of complete and utter horror on Gabriel's face as he pulled at his hair in his aggravation was priceless and I chuckled at the spectacle Gabriel was making of himself. I used the moment to catch Kota's eyes and I didn't even have to ask if he knew anymore. The tight, pinched look around his eyes and the grimace on his face as he took in the scene said it all. As Gabriel continued to rant, Sang's look had gone from happy and proud to looking crushed, her eyes watering as she bit her lip.

"Oh…does it look that bad? I used some of Nathan's hair gel this morning. I thought I had done okay…."

Gabriel froze at Sang's watery tone, taking in her crushed look and frantically began backpedaling, apologizing and reassuring her at the same time. "Oy, Trouble, did I say it's bad? No, it's just really different from what I'm used to! It's okay, I swear! I'm sorry, you know how I am, right? I put my foot in my mouth all the time, no please Trouble, don't cry!"

It took him a good couple minutes to calm Sang down, all the while shooting her hair subtle looks of disgust. I continued to sit back and watch the whole event play out, continuing to grin like an idiot at how perfect this whole day was. We settled down a little as Mrs. Johnson started the class off, only to break us into small groups to work on a small assignment. Of course, the four of us paired up without a fuss and we began working on our assignment.

I noticed that Kota was still looking uncomfortable and Gabe kept looking at Sang's hair, a question in his eyes. Of all of us, Gabriel knew hair and hair products front to back. He knew that Sang didn't have "gel" in her hair, but he couldn't quite place what it was. And how could he? It's not like shit like this happened often. Okay, more like shit like this NEVER happened, except in the movies. Which gave me a sudden idea on how to tip Gabriel off without actually notifying Sang.

"Hey Sang, have you ever seen Something About Mary?" I asked her suddenly, making sure to keep my tone nonchalant while looking at Gabriel pointedly. I saw Kota tense to my left and Gabriel's face went from confused to thoughtful and after a small delay, bing! Dawning awareness spread across his, only to morph into complete and total horrified disgust!

"No, I haven't Luke, what's it about?"

"Well, honey bunches, it's a really funny comedy. It's a little twisted, but I think you'd just LOVE it. It has one scene in particular that I always get a kick out of. We should watch it next time we hang out. I think Nathan will really be on board too, it's one of his favorite's."

Kota choked at my last comment, which he quickly covered with a few quick coughs. My grin reached epic proportions as I watched Gabriel's reaction to my new subtle revelation. His rapidly reddening face and the now bulging veins in his forehead were completely hysterical. He silently worked his mouth, the abject horror on his face while clenching his hands so tightly, he snapped his pencil in half.

Sang turned to face Gabriel at the sound and her face turned concerned once again at the nearly apoplectic look on Gabe's face. She placed a hand on his tense arm and leaned forward, her face a little panicked. I should have felt bad, but the whole situation was just too priceless!

"Gabriel! Are you okay? What's wrong, are you hurt?!"

Gabriel opened his mouth to answer, a huge tirade building behind his flashing blue eyes, but before he could unleash his rage, Kota elbowed him in the side, hard. Gabriel winced immediately and met Kota's warning look. Gabriel resisted silently for a moment, his outrage reading loud and clear on his face, but he caved to Kota's silent command and sighed heavily before meeting Sang's scared gaze. Putting on a pained smile, Gabriel turned to face Sang and addressed her question.

"Yeah, Trouble, no worries. Just, uh, just stubbed my f- I mean, stupid toe and it really hurt. Don't mind me! Now what did you say for questions three?"

Oh, smooth move there Gabriel, very smooth. I chuckled to myself as we redirected our attention to the assignment. The rest of the period passed in relative peace, though Gabriel kept sending clearly distressed looks to Sang's hair. Her jizz encrusted hair, I reminded myself with a giggle. Oh, lunch was going to be a glorious affair! I was going to take full advantage of this whole situation and give Nathan so much shit! Oh, it was going to be so beautiful, it brought a tear to my eye and I just grinned even wider. Yep, this was going to be good.

I rushed into third period with plenty of time to spare and saw in relief that Kota had beaten me to class. Thank god, they had made it to school okay. I had been worried when Kota, Nate, and Trouble hadn't shown up on time this morning and it was a load off my shoulders to see Kota was here, safe and sound. That meant that Trouble was here too and I looked forward to her showing up to class. Walking over, I greeted Kota and started some small talk as I waited for Luke and Trouble to show up. Kota had an oddly distant look in his eyes, as if something was otherwise holding his attention.

I was about to ask him what was wrong when I saw Luke and Trouble walk in. I was instantly focused on Luke's insanely wide grin, which he only got when he was completely fucking tickled over something and my hackles began to rise in response. A fucking amused Luke meant some shit was about to go down and I didn't like not knowing what was happening. As Sang greeted Kota and I, my attention was directed to Sang's hair in a nanosecond and I'm pretty sure my brain short circuited as I finally processed the state it was in.

"Trouble, oh my fucking God! What the hell happened to your hair? What the fuck is in your hair? Oh, hell no!"

I brought my hands up to my hair in complete and utter horror at Sang's hairstyle. What the fucking shit was this? Oh, this was my worst fucking nightmare! Sang's hair was a mess, full of clumps and shit, encased in something. It looked horrible on her, not her style in the fucking least. Oh, I was torn between punching out whoever did this to Sang and dragging her immediately to the nearest bathroom to get that shit out of her hair!

"Oh…does it look that bad? I used some of Nathan's hair gel this morning. I thought I had done okay…."

My train of thought was instantly derailed at Trouble's soft, pained response, her face looking so fucking crushed it just gutted me in an instant. Seeing her wet eyes and her trembling lip, I had a complete 180 degree turnaround in a heartbeat. No way was I going to let Trouble cry anyways and fucking no way in hell was I going to be the one responsible. I swear, one hint of that girl's unhappiness and it was an instant KO for me.

"Oy, Trouble, did I say it's bad? No, it's just really different from what I'm used to! It's okay, I swear! I'm sorry, you know how I am, right? I put my foot in my mouth all the time, no please Trouble, don't cry!"

I lied through my teeth for the next couple minutes, reassuring Trouble that it was just the shock of seeing her with such a different style. Which was a goddamn lie, because fucking shit was it so not good, but there was no way in fucking hell I was going to tell Trouble that now. Thankfully, Sang appeared to buy my lie and calmed down, giving me a small smile.

Mrs. Johnson walked into the room right after I gave Trouble a small hug and she started taking attendance and introducing the small in class assignment we were working on today. Kota took charge of our small group and we decided to split up the questions. I found myself glancing at Trouble's hair every so often, desperately trying to figure out what was in her hair. It wasn't hair gel, that's for damn sure, but I had yet to pin it down. I had just been wrapping up my first question when Luke's voice, playful and taunting, startled me.

"Hey Sang, have you ever seen Something About Mary?"

Looking up at Luke, I was surprised to see that while he was talking to Trouble, he was looking straight at me. I saw Kota tense to my right, his face suddenly blank and he was shooting silent commands towards Luke, who obviously was ignoring him. Personally, I wasn't quite sure what Luke was trying to get at, but I found myself running through the movie's plot. It took me a moment, but then it all clicked in a rush and then I couldn't fucking breathe.

Oh fuck no! This was not happening. My Trouble did NOT have Nathan's fucking shit all over her fucking hair in FUCKING PUBLIC! At fucking school no less surrounded by all these goddamn piranhas who fucking pant after her like dogs in heat. Oh, this was not happening, I fucking refused to accept this. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my godohmygodohmygodohmygod oh my FUCKING GOD! My brain wanted to deny this entire situation, but as I looked on at Trouble's hair, there was no denying the truth. I mean, it was right fucking there, in front of me!

"No, I haven't Luke, what's it about?"

"Well, honey bunches, it's a really funny comedy. It's a little twisted, but I think you'd just LOVE it. It has one scene in particular that I always get a kick out of. We should watch it next time we hang out. I think Nathan will really be on board too, it's one of his favorite's."

Oh, fucking hell! Luke was enjoying this entire thing, the fucking bastard! And Nathan! Oh, the second I got my hands on the sorry sack of shit, I was going to fucking rip his balls out! How in the fucking hell could he do this to Trouble? My thoughts were whirling in an ever more frantic circle, my thoughts spinning and leaving me dizzy. The bones in my hand creaked almost painfully under the sheer power with which I clenched them and I was shaking so hard. I felt the blood pulse through my ears, canceling out all sound and my heart was set in a frantic pace.

A small touch to my arm snapped me out of the cacophony that was raging through my head as I went through and cursed out Nathan with every one of the words from my very creative repertoire. Trouble looked so incredibly frightened and concerned for me and I froze at her question.

"Gabriel! Are you okay? What's wrong, are you hurt?!" she pleaded.

What was wrong? You have Nathan's fucking spunk all in your hair and you have no fucking clue, I silently raged. My mouth opened to let her know just that when I felt a very sharp, precise blow to my ribs. Ow, that fucking hurt like a bitch! I snapped to glare at Kota when I saw the very clear command in his charged eyes. Keep your damn mouth shut Gabriel or else, it said. Well, fucking shit. I quickly swallowed down my rant and did my best to reassure Trouble and redirect her attention.

For the rest of the class period, my rage was forced down to a gentle simmer and I focused on everything else but what was in Trouble's hair…or at least I tried to. Occasionally, I found myself shooting Luke a withering glare because he apparently found this whole fucking disaster a fucking riot and that damn grin on his face was a mile wide. If it got any bigger, he'd fucking break his jaw, the shithead. Grumbling under my breath, I powered through the rest of English.

After Kota disappeared to his next classroom and I left Trouble with a fucking amused as shit Luke, I immediately forced my way to the nearest exit to outside I could find. I marched off to find an empty area I could peacefully lose my goddamn mind. I decided to head towards the bleachers and was amazed to find it empty. I began to pace back and forth as I let my repressed emotions bubble to the surface, working myself into a frothing ball of rage. Unable to help myself, I turned to the nearest pole and began kicking and punching the shit out of it as I began hollering obscenities at the top of my lungs.

"Motherfucking Nathan, you assbite, shitcunt, snatch face, ginger haired asshole! You fucking shitfaced, fuck brained, bitchass, dickfuck, cooch snatching, polesmoking, bitchtit! When I get my hands on you, I'm going to rip your balls out through your teeth you bitchass, whorebag, shitstain, thunder cunt, nut sack! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A small gasp had me whirling around to face the person who interrupted my much needed rant only to come face to face with a skinny ass bitch and her gang wannabe beau. They looked at me in complete and total shock, their eyes wide and mouths dropped open like the fucking idiots they were. Irritated to have my cathartic release witnessed, I barked at them with as much venom in my voice as I could manage.

"What the fucking shit do you think you're looking at you fucking twatlips!"

They both jolted at my bellow and turned about face and rushed away as fast as their legs could carry them. Feeling vindicated at their reaction and relieved at getting some of my pent up frustration out of my system, I decided I should probably get to my next class. Art was always an easy class for me and despite what I had told Trouble, I was good at it.

Hopefully I would be able to calm down during the class, immersing myself into my work. Maybe I would paint Nathan being flambéed by North or maybe I could paint him being eviscerated by Silas. The entire walk to art was full of evermore creative tortures to depict Nathan in, because how dare he fuck with Trouble's hair? That was my fucking domain and I claimed that shit from day one. Nathan should've known better! He was going to fucking pay for crossing that line and I was for damn sure going to be the one to ensure he did.

Thankfully, the art teacher was a little hippy dippy women and gave me barely a raised eyebrow before I was directed to finish up my project for the week. We were working on an abstract that was supposed to detail our feelings at the moment. So far, I'd been using my feelings for Trouble as my motivation, pouring my heart and soul into it. It was turning out amazing, but today's rage just wasn't letting me get into the right mood. I had to stop or I was going to fucking ruin it, so I set it aside with a sign of long suffering. I added Nathan fucking with my art to the long list of grievances I had against him right now.

I had just started a small sketch for a side project when I felt my phone go off. The teacher was across the room, leaning over a student's piece, so I subtly pulled it out and took a look. What I saw made me press my fist to my mouth in a desperate attempt to hold back the bark of laughter that threatened to spill out.

Mr. Blackbourne: Family meeting at 6 pm sharp. Do not be late.

Weeeellll, shit son! Oh, Mr. B had figured it out! Not that I was really that surprised, but that had been real quick. And I can only imagine he must be raging pissed! Oh, Nathan was going to get his ass handed to him and I wouldn't even have to lift a finger. I would get to just sit back and enjoy the beauty that unfolds under Mr. B's withering gaze. Oh, Nathan was going to die a slow, painful death and I say he deserved every goddamn second!

Feeling suddenly immensely cheerful, I picked up my project that I had set aside and started humming softly to myself as I immersed myself into it once more. It was shaping up to be a fabulous day after all! Too bad Nathan wouldn't be around much longer to enjoy it. Oh well, that's what he gets for fucking up Trouble's hair.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Heya birdies! Sorry for the delay between posts. I have had a lot of changes going on including a big move to California but now that I have time, I will update on schedule. Obviously Sang and the boys are not mine but the amazing creations of CL Stone.

There's Something About Sang 1.75

I had been walking to my second period for the day when an all too familiar voice bellowing in absolute rage instantly drew my attention and set my teeth on edge. That tone always indicated something was really fucking wrong and I was going to figure out what it was and put an end to it, immediately.

"Get the fuck out of my way you fucking cock-sucking, microbe brained, shitstain pissant cunt before I rearrange your shitty fucking face!"

North sounded practically unhinged as I forced my way through the crowded hallway. Sometimes it is great to be my size, because people move out of my way and I quickly take in the scene in front of me. North, face practically purple in rage, was glaring down at some terrified kid who looked like he was about to piss himself in terror under the force of North's glare. I wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but I knew that if I didn't intervene immediately, this kid was going to be needing plastic surgery to put his face back together. Just as North started lunging forward to make good on his shouted threat, I clamped down on his shoulder and forcibly swung him around.

North's eyes looked completely wild as I interrupted his freak out. Turning to glare at the kid in front of North, who still looked frightened, I silently warned the kid to get the hell away if he knew what was good for him. He apparently picked up on my warning and took off like a freaked out rabbit and I turned my attention back to my enraged best friend. I had known North for a long time and we had been through hell and back together and it worried me to see North this apopalyctic. It had been years since I had last seen him this close to losing control and I needed to know what the hell was wrong.

After all, if something was affecting my brother this badly, it had to be bad and I was going to take care of it, now. Nobody touched my family without repercussions and I'd be damned if I let whatever was bothering North go unanswered. I silently demanded answers as I stared him down and was able to see the moment that he was ready to tell me what the hell was going on. His expression morphed from deep rage to a mix of pleading and horror as he word vomited out the fastest spoken rant I had ever heard from him.

"(Sang has Nathan's fucking jizz in her hair. She thinks it's hair gel and it's fucking everywhere! And do you know what the motherfucker said the hair gel was called? Essence of Ginger, only in Spanish! Essence of ginger my fucking ass! I am about ready to wring his fucking NECK! I mean, can you believe the fucking nerve of that guy?)"

The words seemed to echo in my head as I struggled to comprehend everything I had just heard. Nathan's jizz? In Sang's hair? It took all of five seconds for me to make sense of everything North had just shouted at me. All at once, I felt my stomach muscles cramp up as a large fit of giggles burst out from my lips. I couldn't help myself! The idea of Sang using Nathan's junk as hair gel was so completely and utterly ridiculous and I couldn't quite make my mind wrap around the implication of such an event. A hysterical giggle forced itself out of my throat and before I could help myself, I was hunched over at the force of my raucous laughter.

I struggled to inhale each breath, tears prickling at my eyes as my laughter went on and on. This was fucking hilarious! How in the hell had Nathan's cum made it into aggele's hair? No matter how many scenarios I considered in my head, I couldn't figure out how this had happened. Feeling a little light headed and needing some clarity, I fought to control my cramping stomach and diaphragm and turned my attention to ask North a question. His face looked completely unamused and more then a little outraged and a few small giggles burst out at the sight.

"(You can't…you can't be serious? For real? His …..his cum 'giggle' in her hair? And aggelle doesn't 'snort' know? 'Giggle' and essence…of..f GINGER?)"

At North's completely flummoxed and incredulous expression, I just fucking lost it! Oh my god, this was just too priceless! I mean, it wasn't that I didn't understand his rage, but I couldn't help but see the humor in the whole thing. Out of the corner of my eye, I distantly noticed students skirting around us and sending me bemused looks. North must have finally reached the end of his already nonexistent patience because he sent me one last look of complete disgust and whipped around, stalking down the hallway with deliberate steps. He slammed the door outside open and I couldn't resist one last parting shot in his direction.

"(Come on North, don't be like that! If you wanted Sang to use yours, just ask next time)"

My laughter started up once again in earnest as he flipped me the bird over his shoulder and the door slammed behind him, as if emphasizing his simmering and barely contained rage. It took another minute or two to get my laughter fully under control as I made my way to my next class. I would be late, but who cares? I stuck my hands into my pockets and began whistling as I all but strolled down the hallways. And if I giggled in an unmanly way every so often or if I had a crazy grin on my face? Well, who could blame me? I couldn't wait until lunch, I was going to make Nathan squirm and enjoy every second of it.

I sat with my head in my hand as I waited for Sang and North to get to the classroom, my knee jiggling as I stared at the door with growing impatience. I had gotten a text from Kota earlier, letting me know that they had made it to school safely, but I wouldn't be able to fully relax until I was able to actually see and feel Sang. My other hand had begun tapping at my desk in a lazy imitation of Winter by Vivaldi when Sang walked through the open classroom door. I released a silent sigh and straightened in my seat, a besotted grin already stretching across my face. Sang sent me a beautiful smile in return and my heart stuttered a little in response. God, she was so beautiful.

As I smiled back at her, I took stock of her current state and noticed her odd hair style. It wasn't bad, per se, but I didn't think it really fit her style. I loved her pretty, wavy hair in its natural state and I wasn't sure why she was wearing her hair like this. Maybe Gabriel was trying something new? I made a mental note to talk to him about it later and make sure he tried a different look next time.

"Hey Victor, how are you today?"

"I'm good, Princess, glad to see you made it safely this morning. Going for fashionably late today?"

Her eyes twinkled as she grinned at my quip but was interrupted when North stormed into the room like a black, ominous cloud. I tensed immediately at the dark scowl on his face and the tense set of his frame. His face looked grim but his eyes were practically spitting fire, they were so angry. Sang instantly picked up on his mood and sent him a concerned look, her finger going to her lip as she seemed to shrink a little into herself.

"North? Are you still angry? Is it the hair? I can change it if you want."

I sent North a quick look, equal parts reprimand for making Sang look that way and questioning to see what had him so upset. After he took one glance at Sang, he closed his eyes for a second and forced himself to relax. After he had blanked out his expression and his tensed arm visible went lax, he opened his eyes and they were the softest I had ever seen them. I was more then a little confused on whatever was going on with North, but he seemed okay now. I would have to ask him about what was going on after class.

"Sang Baby, I swear it's not you, okay? I just encountered some idiots in the hallway earlier and Silas is getting on my nerves. I'm just having a bad day, so just ignore me being such an ass."

Sang appeared to be a little more relieved and with a hesitant grin, sat down behind me. North took his place behind her and we shared some small talk as we waited for the class to start. After a small lecture with instructions, we were separated into small groups to work on an in class project. Naturally, I was partnered up with North and Sang. As we worked, I noticed North throwing discreet looks to Sang's hair only to grimace and look away. Obviously he wasn't that big of a fan about it either. I'd really have to tell Gabriel to try something else next time he plays with her hair.

I had been working out the geometry problems that I had been given to complete when Sang suddenly moved in closer. I felt her breath on my neck and her oddly stiff hair tickled my cheek a little. I turned my head to see what she wanted when a familiar scent hit my nose. It was so out of place in this particular instance and seemed so extremely wrong in association with Sang that I instantly stiffened up. As I was repeating denials in my head, my eyes froze on a rather large dollop of what I originally assumed was hair product of some kind.

I distantly heard Sang talking but I couldn't seem to concentrate. All of my focus was riveted on Sang's hair as dawning realization hit me like a freight train. That was not hair gel. That was not fucking hair gel! Oh my god, I think I was going to be sick. Without meaning to, I flinched away from the horrific evidence of what was truly in Sang's hair. A hard punch to my arm snapped me back to awareness with a harsh jolt. The first thing I noticed was Sang looking extremely concerned, grasping my sleeve in her dainty hands. I felt bad as I realized that she had been trying to ask me something and I must have freaked her out. Quite a bit, if her expression was anything to go by.

"You okay there, Victor?"

North's question brought my attention to him and as soon as I locked eyes with him, I knew he knew exactly what I had just figured out. There was a grim look on his face and a commiserating glint in his dark eyes. I was feeling nauseous and light headed and I feared that if I opened my mouth to respond, I was going to be violently ill. I had questions running through my head in a dizzying rush that I couldn't keep up with. How was it possible? Why was THAT, of all things, in Sang's hair? Whose was it? The more I thought about it, the more I felt ill, and the more concerned Sang and North looked.

I must have started zoning out again, because the next thing I knew, North was snagging me by the elbow and pulling me out of the classroom with a mumbled excuse to the teacher. I must have looked pretty bad, because the teacher took one glance at me and let us go with a wave of his hand. Sang started following us but North told her to stay with a firm order. She reluctantly stayed behind, but I could feel her concerned gaze on the back of my head as North rushed me down the hallway. My thoughts were starting to overwhelm me once more and everything started to blur as North navigated me to the nearest bathroom.

The room was empty except for one kid washing his hands, who was quickly shooed out with a bark from North. Before I knew it, North had me sitting on the ground, his hands forcibly pushing my head between my knees. It was only at this point that I realized I was hyperventilating and trembling violently. I wasn't sure how long I stayed there, but the touch of new, familiar hands snapped me out of my frenzied, manic thoughts. As awareness came back to me, I realized that Kota had arrived at some point of my mini freak out. He was calming me down just like he always would when I'd melt down before one of my performances and North's solid warmth to my left was a comforting presence.

As soon as I felt like I had collected myself enough, I blurted out the one question that I had to absolutely know.

"Whose is it?"

I wasn't surprised to see that Kota also seemed to know exactly what I was talking about and I noticed the resigned look on his face. "It was Nathan," he said with a heavy sigh before he regaled me me with everything that had occurred this morning, with frequent snorts of disgust and grumbles from North. By the end of the entire fiasco, I felt myself beginning to move from horrified and feeling ill to a deep welling sense of sympathy for Nathan. As disturbing of the whole thing still seemed to me, I couldn't really fault Nathan for telling Sang what he had. If the roles were reversed and it had been me, I would have probably done something similar. Anything but admit to Sang that I had just jacked off to the thought of her and made a mess.

Kota sent North and I back to our classroom now that I has recovered myself and I felt myself relax once again as soon as we sat on either side of Sang again. To lessen her obvious fear, I told her that I must have eaten something bad this morning and had felt sick but that I was now okay. She still looked concerned, but she took my explanation in stride and we were able to hammer out the rest of our geometry problems in the remaining fifteen minutes of class.

As North grabbed Sang's hand and began directing Sang to her period with Mr. Blackbourne, I felt some of my humor return to me. Mr. Blackbourne was going to figure out what was in Sang's hair and when he did, Nathan was as good as dead. I found myself grinning at the thought and looking forward to lunch. From what Kota and North had said, everyone else knew about the situation and I had a feeling that more than one of them were going to make Nathan squirm. Based off of North's current mood, it was going to be brutal and ruthless. I felt a small stab of pity for Nathan, but pushed it down. After all, he had been a bit of a dumbass.


End file.
